


Downloads

by KathrynShadow



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gay Robots, M/M, Robot Sex, Sexy Filesharing, is still not the same as human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/pseuds/KathrynShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forte had really just wanted to know. To know what made Rock "better". "Stronger". And Rock knew, as he always had, that he wasn't either of those things, but maybe Forte needed to see things for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downloads

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should warn for dubcon here. It's only dub from sheer confusion and morphs to normal con, like, two seconds later, so...

Gasps. The whirr of backup fans, the flush of fluid running quick under false skin, too quiet for a human to hear but so, so  _loud_ to the two figures tangled together in the dark.

Someone's helmet clatters to the ground. Forte's; Rock hasn't had his armour for the two days he's been captive. Silly of him to forget.

Forte's face is eerily basic. Rock has a splash of freckles across his nose, a slightly uneven colouring to his eyes, subtle asymmetry to his lips, the work of a devoted artist on every inch of him. Rock looks human. Forte does not.

Rock squeezes the other robot close and whimpers to the voiceless ceiling, a stab of pity that Forte growls at but can't be helped--Rock can only just barely comprehend not having a father at all, but having a father who doesn't _care..._

"Shut up," Forte hisses. "Shut up and let me finish this."

They both know it stopped being a mission the moment they realised what they were actually doing. Rock lets Forte lie to him anyway.

Fear, at first, dripping and oozing and squeezing. Forte had gripped him by the arms to hold him still when the connection started up, but it wasn't necessary. Rock was uncrackable, and even if having someone else in his files was... was _weird_ and scary in ways he didn't understand, Forte had really just wanted to know. To know what made Rock "better". "Stronger". And Rock knew, as he always had, that he wasn't either of those things, but maybe Forte needed to see things for himself, so Rock let down his firewalls. And then, and then, oh...

Forte is naked too, inside, their raw data colliding and commingling, sparks both literal and metaphorical jolting through their cable-joined bodies. Rock arches, mouth open in a soundless something as a particularly powerful data packet crashes between them, and Forte gives a strangled kind of yelp and grinds them both closer together.

They will both have marks later, scrapes along the insides of their thighs and the backs of their knees, where battle scars make no sense. Rock doesn't care. Forte would if anyone else did.

Rock struggles to raise his head through the restraints, to place a clumsy kiss on Forte's ear, black strands of synthetic hair tickling his nose. _He_ cared. They all did! Why wouldn't they? Forte could come back with him, be understood and forgiven and loved, and--

<<download complete.>>

The world pulses and breaks. One of them cries out. Rock pulls his nails down Forte's back despite himself and wonders when his hands were freed.

They shake. Forte doesn't leave. It's a long time before either one moves at all.

Eight hours later, Rock leads Forte out of the charred ruins by the hand.


End file.
